


My wife

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nyotalia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, not enough Nyotalia stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You have been married to a country for a long time; the day they proposed was the happiest day of your lifeBut marriage is anything but easy but they make you so happy; so you can handle anything





	1. The heroine always gets the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Nyotalia doesn't get enough love for reader inserts; so I plan on writing a few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America makes a surprise breakfast for an impatient reader

(Y/N) sighed sleepily as she woke from her peaceful slumber; the sun was shining in through the curtains signifying the start of a new day. The birds chirping in the tree's telling her it was time to wake up and start the day. But part of her didn't really want to leave the bed.

After her activities last night with America she couldn't exactly walk. As expected of her reputation America surely didn't disappoint when it came to pleasing you; but she had been a bit too eager and now your legs felt like jelly.

(Y/N) smiled to herself fondly as the memories of being locked in passions with the honey blonde haired girl rushed through her mind. Most people would be embarrassed but it made (Y/N) happy. After being married for so long they still had unbridled passions for each other.

The happiest day of (Y/N)'s life had been when America proposed to you in front of everyone. Standing on top of the empire state building with fireworks in the background and proposing to you; wearing a cheesy grin but blushing like a maniac.

(Y/N) had gone into shock at first and nothing seemed to make sense; as the situation slowly hit her she found herself sobbing with pure joy and saying yes over and over. Happily taking America as her forever person and the woman she would marry.

Their honeymoon had been in Hawaii; America showing off a little but mainly just enjoying the scenery and being romantic. You had done exploring and other such things during that time; but a great deal of it had been wrapped up in the sheets till morning came.

Suddenly (Y/N) sensed a delicious smell wafting up her nose; something sweet and freshly baked. The smell of spices and chocolate wafting up her nose; America was making something tasty and you wanted to eat it. However your jelly legs were not allowing you to investigate.

 _"Damn I want some breakfast; curse my weak form"_ (Y/N) grumbled mentally. While it had felt really good and she had been more than satisfied; her stomach needed filling and she couldn't exactly reach whatever the tasty smell was without her legs.

Gripping the sheets (Y/N) crawled out of bed slowly and tried to stand up; however as soon as her feet hit the floor her legs gave in. Her body reminding her that last night happened and she needed to rest in order to recover.

She shivered as her bare butt touched the cold marble floor; she had forgotten for a second that she was naked and only wearing a sheet. However she was determined to get some breakfast even if it killed her. She wanted that breakfast damn it.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and America appeared wearing an over-sized white shirt and carrying a tray. "Morning (Y/N) I made...." she chirped cheerfully but trailed off when she saw (Y/N) sitting on the floor wrapped in blankets with a stressed expression on her face.

The two of you stared at each other quietly before she smiled awkwardly "Um...(Y/N) what are you doing?" she asked curiously. How come she was sat on the floor like that? She had planned on giving her breakfast in bed to be romantic.

(Y/N) laughed awkwardly; she hadn't thought that America would try giving her breakfast in bed. Now she felt stupid for even attempting to leave the bed if her legs didn't work. "I....I was going to get breakfast but my legs wouldn't listen" she explained shyly.

A large smile then appeared across America's face and she stifled a laugh; (Y/n) really was too cute and she had made a good choice by marrying her. Nobody could be as adorkable as her and still make her fall in love every time she spoke or tried to move.

* * *

"Its not that funny" (Y/N) grumbled quietly as she sat crossed legged on the bed her body wrapped up in bed sheets. She was blushing from ear to ear and pouting as she sliced up her pancakes with her fork.

America had gone all out with the breakfast bargain; she had made blueberry pancakes with cinnamon. Fresh strawberries with a small bowl of chocolate, maple syrup (From her kind younger sister Canada) crispy bacon to top the pancake and a glass of fresh orange juice.

America wiped her eye after laughing till her stomach hurt; she was pretty much used to (Y/N) following her stomach. She had known that since they started dating but found it incredibly cute; but it only made her fall in love all over again.

"I can't help it; your adorkable (Y/N)" she said breathlessly. Every day she surprised America with something new and always being persistent and stubborn; but that only made America happier and more grateful she had said yes.

(Y/N) blinked and raised her eyebrow suspiciously shoving pancake into her mouth "Adorkable?" she said as she chewed on the syrupy goodness. Damn she had chosen the right woman; being able to eat such a godly breakfast every day.

America smiled brightly and nodded "Yep; Adorable dork or Adorkable. That's what you are" she explained. She doubted anyone could make her as happy as (Y/N) did; the marriage just wouldn't be as fun.

(Y/N) blushed but had to agree that title did fit her quite well. However she simply finished her mouthful and sighed "If I'm adorkable then you must be the energetic heroine" she said sarcastically. However little did she know that she had hot the nail on the head.

America grinned and folded her arms proudly "You got it (Y/N). But you know; The Heroine always gets the girl!" she said proudly her blue eyes filling with love and mischief. It had taken a long journey but she had eventually gotten (Y/N) to be her forever princess.

(Y/N) blinked and then blushed at her mushy statement; however she smirked at her pick up line "Smooth" she said in agreement. Though she could be tiring sometimes; America did have a very good flirting attitude.

America smiled cheekily "Isn't that why you married me?" she teased. Wasn't that how the heroine always got their lover? By being smooth and knowing exactly what to say?

(Y/N) snorted and threw a pillow at her; but yes America was right. That was partially the reason she had fallen in love with her; because America always knew what to say in order to knock her off her feet.

 


	2. Watching you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find Sweden has been watching you sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ensues

Sweden gazed down at (Y/N) as she slept peacefully in her bed. Never had she been so happy as the day (Y/n) had accepted her proposal and became her wife. Finland had openly congratulated the two of you and was made Godfather of your future babies.

The ceremony had taken place in the summer when her countries weather would be a little warmer. There had been fresh flowers and handmade decorations. The two of you standing underneath a woven arch with flowers wound in.

You had looked so beautiful Sweden had spent the entire time staring at you in adoration. She had almost not even been able to say her "I do's" because of her inability to even speak. Most people would have been upset about this but you had been happy.

You knew Sweden was happy; you had seen it in her beautiful blue eyes. The love and happiness radiating off of her had been like nothing you had ever seen before. You knew she loved you and that the two of you would be very happy together indeed.

Now a year later the two of you were still happily married together and lived in Sweden's house. You got to eat the best sweets you had tasted in your life and constantly drowned in affection from your adoring wife. Things couldn't be happier.

Sweden reached out to stroke (Y/N)'s hair affectionately; running her fingers through (Y/H/C)'s silky locks. She never got tired of staring at it or winding her fingers through it; (Y/H/C) was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Much prettier than her blonde locks.

(Y/N) moaned softly as Sweden stroked her hair; not that she minded it was rather comforting actually. There were many things that soothed (Y/N) and having her hair stroked was one of them. It made her feel happier and all of her stresses seemed to melt away like snow.

Sweden jolted a little as the moan escaped your soft lips; she was more than used to the sounds you made when happy. But every single time they never failed to awaken some form of desire inside of her. Your voice was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

She bit her lip and her hand cupped your head; she wanted so badly to embrace you right now but she was not the type to touch someone without consent. Even if you were married she didn't feel right trying to have sex with you while you were asleep.

As Sweden had her internal crisis (Y/n) opened her eyes slowly. She had been rather disappointed that Sweden had stopped babying her like that. While you had been asleep earlier you had woken up upon feeling your loved one playing with your hair.

You hummed quietly and moved onto your side; the sheet covering your form but making you look hella seductive "God morgon alslking" you said playfully a small smirk starting to form on your cheeks. While she often looked intimidating; Sweden was also capable of being adorable.

She was easily flustered and shy which made her bad at putting across her feelings. But (Y/N) knew what she was feeling or trying to say instinctively and that made her feel special. Being the only other person than Finland to understand her.

Sweden jolted and her face turned red; she hadn't expected you to wake up and she certainly hadn't expected you to be so seductive. How she had gotten someone as cheeky and playful as you to be her wife was beyond her understanding.

(Y/N) laughed as Sweden's face turned as red as the fruit she made into jam "Ditt ansikte ser ut en lingon" you teased affectionately. She often looked so serious to others you would never be able to tell that she was capable of such an expression.

Sweden stiffened and bowed her head; she couldn't help it. (Y/N) was just so beautiful that every time she looked at you her heart began to race. You were the sexiest woman he had ever seen and was so happy that you were her wife.

 (Y/N) stopped teasing and smiled fondly; most people would think Sweden was upset but (Y/N) knew she was just embarrassed. She wore her heart on her sleeve and had always been easily affected by what people said to her. She was just good at not showing it due to her many years of being a Nordic nation.

You wrapped your arms around her neck affectionately breathing in her warm familiar scent "Jag ar ledsen att jag bara retas". You just couldn't help yourself she was just so cute and she reacted every time. You felt like a cat who had got the cream.

Sweden stiffened and wrapped her arms around your back; she never got tired of holding you like this. Feeling your heartbeats connected as one and your bodies growing closer as every day passed. "Jag alskar dog".  And she really did.

**Translations**

**God morgon alsling "Good morning honey"**

**Ditt ansikte ser ut en lingon "Your face looks like a lingonberry"**

**Jag ar ledson att jag bara retas-"I'm sorry I was just teasing"**

**Jag alskar dig-"I love you"**

 


	3. The most awesome wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on top of Prussia   
> Not that she minds of course

(Y/N) hummed sleepily as she nuzzled closer into the soft warm pillows you rested your head upon. They were a lot squishier than you remembered them being and a lot smoother. But you were too tired to care and you weren't really awake yet.

A soft chuckle came from somewhere making (Y/N) moan in complaint. Your pillow was making noises and it shouldn't do that; it should stay quiet and just remain an item of comfort. But you had to admit it smelled really nice; nicer than usual.

"Anhanglich an diesam morgen sind wir nicht?" a familiar voice teased affectionately. Not that she minded; she had worn out (Y/N) last night with her awesome techniques to it was to be expected that she would want to sleep.

However at least she had the memories of all the delicious sounds you had made last night. The face you made while she had awesome sex with you was worth remembering; how cute your face had been all red like that. She couldn't wait to see you make it again. 

(Y/N) opened her eye sleepily to see Prussia looking down at her with a cheeky smirk on her face. Her silverish blonde hair all messy and tumbling down in front of her face. If possible she looked even sexier than usual even with bed hair.

I mean you had always been aware of how beautiful the German woman was; but now she seemed to be a hot mess. There was literally nothing that made her look unattractive; it was quite honestly impossible to do. She looked good no matter what. 

"Kissen sollen nicht reden" (Y/N) muttered sleepily. It was still very early and she wanted to remain in this comfortable position. She wasn't quite ready to face the real world yet and be woken from her semi sleep induced state.

So Prussia should just lay there like a good pillow and just allow her to be comfortable. She could keep holding her and watching her; but she would have to keep her mouth shut. Pillows didn't talk; they were inanimate objects after all. 

Prussia chuckled in amusement. You certainly were moody this morning, not that she minded of course "Ich liebe es wen sie resoluten bekkomen" she teased playfully. You always had a flare in your eyes that just made her excited.

You snorted in amusement while still buried in her soft bosom; the vibration sending a shiver down her body "Gibt es nichts, das sie sich nicht ein?" you teased sarcastically. Over time you had gotten used to the fact that your wife had all sorts of kinks and turn on's. 

At first when you first met Maria you had been surprised just by what kind of things she had been into. What kinds of interests she had and how fluid her sexuality was; but over time you got used to it and even picked up a few yourself.

The two of you had quite the healthy sex life and were into all sorts of things. However you knew each others limits and when enough was enough. Knowing when to stop and when you knew that your lover wasn't comfortable with what they had in mind.

Maria grinned and stroked your (HC) locks fondly gazing down at you with her ruby red eyes "Was kann ich sagen? Du bringst den freak in mir heraus" she teased. But in the best way possible; she had never felt as good as she had with (Y/N).

She had spent many years alone learning awesome things about herself but never had she been able to find someone who was as awesome as you. You brought out new things in her and made her realize how the two of you were awesome together. 

(Y/N) sat up a little and smirked at her wife "Gut zumindest konnen sie es zugeben " she teased cheekily. She had always known her wife was weird ever since they first met. But she kind of loved that about her; it made their relationship more fun.

Maria blinked then pouted looking down at you crossly "Sie klingen genau wie westen" she muttered sulkily. Just when did her wife start to sound like her little sister? But then again (Y/N) did dote on her sister in law quite a bit.

Germany was just as perverted as she was; she was just less open about it. She had no idea why her baby sister was so shy and secretive about her love of BDSM. There was nothing to be ashamed about after all; it was perfectly healthy.

It was then (Y/N)'s turn to smirk; it was amazing how easily you could mess with Maria. She always acted so confidently you would never guess she had some soft spots. But you kind of loved that about her to begin with.

However she would never say or do anything that would seriously hurt her beloved. She knew when enough was enough and she should not poke fun. After all; while she was cheeky and playful Prussia carried her demons and a lot of emotional pain. 

"Jemand muss dich in einklang bringen" grinned playfully. Prussia was indeed a handful and tended to wear a lot of people out or get on their nerves. But (Y/N) knew exactly what to do in order to make her wife do as she was told.

Prussia's eyebrow twitched; just who in the hell was in charge? She wasn't a baby and didn't need a babysitter. She was the awesome Prussia and she was more than capable of looking after herself. Hell she had kicked Austria's ass in the wars.

"Deiser mund wird dich in schwieringkeiten bringen, liebling" Prussia warned seductively. If she kept teasing her like that she was going to have to teach her a lesson; a lesson where she would forget how to speak for a long time.

She was Prussia's awesome wife; but (Y/N) forgot just how much Prussia knew about her. All of her buttons, her soft spots, her weaknesses and just what places felt right. She knew (Y/N)'s body like a map and her tongue was a deadly weapon.

(Y/N) blinked and then a cheeky twinkle entered her eyes. She liked where this was going alright. Tease your wife and you got morning sex; now that wasn't a bad deal at all. It sure was a nice present after being woken up by her.

"Der spab art?" (Y/N) teased playfully. She knew exactly what was to come and she didn't mind one bit. When Prussia got worked up or teased she was a little rough but she never failed to please which (Y/N) loved.

Prussia then flipped (Y/N) onto her back so she landed on the mattress with an OOF. Everything had moved so fast she hadn't been able to click what had been happening. All she knew was that her heart was racing in her chest.

She looked into your (E/C) eyes intently a large smirk on her face and her ruby red eyes gleaming. No matter how much she screamed, cried or begged she would not relent. (Y/N) had gotten herself into this and she was going to make her pay for teasing her.

"Wenn icht mit dir fertig bin. Dieser mund bleibt geschlossen" Prussia grinned deviously. You hadn't listened to her when she warned you and now you were going to understand that if you defied warnings; you ended up being punished.

(Y/N) laughed nervously; you were a little intimidated by that look in her eye. But you were a little excited to know just where this would be headed.

_**Translations** _

 

  **Anhanglich an diesam morgen sind wir nicht?-Clingy this morning aren't we?**

**Kissen sollen nicht reden-Pillows aren't supposed to talk**

**Ich liebe es wen sie resoluten bekkomen-I love it when you get** **feisty**

**Gibt es nichts, das sie sich nicht ein-Is there nothing that doesn't turn you on?**

**Was kann ich sagen? Du bringst den freak in mir heraus-What can I say? you bring out the freak in me.**

**Gut zumindest konnen sie es zugebe-Well at least you can admit it**

**Sie klingen genau wie westen-You sound just like west**

**Jemand muss dich in einklang bringen-Someone has to keep you in line**

**Deiser mund wird dich in schwieringkeiten bringen, liebling-That mouth is going to get you into trouble, darling**

**Der spab art?-The fun kind?**

**Wenn icht mit dir fertig bin. Dieser mund bleibt geschlossen-When I'm done with you your mouth will stay closed**


End file.
